


Broken Pieces

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Spider-man Homecoming, Identity reveal one-shots. [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Endgame Spoilers, Character Death, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, I'm Sorry, Identity Reveal, Minor AU, Parent Tony Stark, Sad, Sad Ending, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Spoilers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vormir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS I MEAN IT DON'T READ THIS UNLESS YOU'VE SEEN ENDGAME!!!!!!!!--------AU that Peter survived the snap and it wasn't Natasha and Clint that went to Vormir but Tony and Peter.-----"Whatever it takes."Tony didn't want the hug to end, because when it did, this would all be over, and he would have to live one of his biggest nightmares.





	Broken Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I'm a horrible person and I hate myself. 
> 
> WHY DID I WRITE THIS?????

 

AU that Peter survived the snap and it wasn't Natasha and Clint that went to Vormir but Tony and Peter. Peter has been living with Tony, Pepper and Morgan those 5 years. 

* * *

 

Tony and Peter had arrived on Vormir. Their mission was getting the soul stone, and they would do anything to get it. Five years after their defeat on Titan, they could finally try again. It was finally time for the Endgame. 

Tony was hesitant to join the fight at first. He didn't want to put Peter in danger again or lose Morgan. But after talking to Pepper and Peter, he decided that they would help the others. 

"Do you think we're almost there, Mister Stark?" Peter asked. Even after these past five years, after the countless times Tony told him to call him 'Tony' and not 'Mister Stark', he still refused. He said that it was one of the only things left from before Thanos. It was a form of familiarity that he needed to keep. And Tony understood that. 

Although he was a little disgruntled when Peter started calling Pepper by her first name. 

"Mister Stark, look." Peter interrupted his thoughts and pointed at the hooded flying figure in front of them. 

"Welcome, Tony, son of Howard. Welcome, Peter, son of Richard." a creepy voice filled the air. Without really realizing it, Tony took a stance in front of Peter. 

"Who are you? How do you know us?" 

"It is my curse to know everyone who journeys here." he moved forward and Tony heard a little gasp coming from Peter. The man's face looked like it was a skull, but it was blood red. He took a step back. 

"Just show us where the Soul Stone is, and we'll be on our way."

"You should know, this journey extracts a terrible price." Red Skull said. 

"What kind of price?"

"Come with me."

They started walking again to wherever they were supposed to go. 

"You said you were cursed. What did you mean by that." Tony finally asked. 

"A lifetime ago, I, too, sought the stones. I even held one in my hand." Peter and Tony shared a look. They didn't trust that Dementor one bit. "But it cast me out, banished me here. Guiding others to a treasure I cannot possesses."

The three reached the top of the mountain, where a rocky flat plateau and stone pillars stood. 

"What you seek lies in front of you, as does what you fear"

Tony looked over the edge hesitantly. Peter joins him but neither understood what they had to do. 

 "Is the stone down there?" Peter asked. "What is this?"

"The price." 

Tony's breath hitched in his throat. 

"The soul stone holds a special place among the Infinity Stones. You might say it has a certain... wisdom. To ensure that whoever possesses it understands it's power, the stone demands a sacrifice."

"What kind of sacrifice?" Peter asked again. He glanced at Tony's pale face in confusion. 

"In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love." Peter jerked back in surprise. "A soul for a soul." 

Tony became dizzy. His vision was blurry and he couldn't think straight anymore. Peter grabbed his arm and led him away from the edge. 

"Mister Stark, what do we do? Do you think he's lying?"

Tony sat down on a rock and looked at Red Skull. "I don't. Thanos came here with his daughter Gamora, but left with the soul stone." 

It was silent for a moment. Peter was staring at something in the distance. "So one of us has to die?" his voice was shaking. "And the other has to let the other die?"

"If we don't get that stone, billions of people stay dead." 

"Including Aunt May." 

Tony didn't look up. "Whatever it takes." 

"Whatever it takes," Peter repeated with a whisper. Tears had formed in the corners of his eyes. Peter had made his decision, but so had Tony. 

"So..." Tony started with a shaky voice and he stood up. "I guess we both know who it has to be." 

"I guess we do."

Tony looked Peter in the eyes and frowned. "I'm getting the feeling we both mean different people, Peter."

"Mister Stark, you have to survive. Doctor Strange kept you alive for a reason. One in fourteen million futures." Peter gave him a little smile. "It has to be me."

"How are you so sure that this is that future?" tears fell down Tony's cheek. "What if he kept me alive so I could die here?"

"Because there was only one future in which we won." Peter grabbed his hand. "I know you would sacrifice yourself without even thinking about it, and I think that that is what happened in all those different futures. That's why we never won."

"Peter..." Tony felt the choking sense of despair. He couldn't breathe anymore. 

"I'm sorry, Tony. You have to do this. Morgan needs you!" Peter choked out, silent tears running over his cheeks. 

"This is when you drop the 'Mister Stark'?" Tony cried but still managed a little smile. "You can't be serious.ANd Morgan needs her older brother."

"Well, I didn't say it before because I was scared," his breath hitched in his throat. "but I'm not scared anymore."  He didn't want to cry, but how could he not? He would never see May, or Ned, or MJ, or anyone ever again. 

"Peter, please. We can think of another way." 

"This is the only way we're gonna get the stone." Peter took a breath. "And even if we don't do it, then someone else would have to. I don't want this to be you, but could you live with someone else doing this?" 

Tony felt dizzy. He pulled Peter in a hug. 

_"Whatever it takes."_

Tony didn't want the hug to end, because when it did, this would all be over, and he would have to live one of his biggest nightmares. 

"I'm sorry it's you, Tony. I truly am." Peter pulled away and walked to the edge, but Tony didn't follow.

"Please, Tony. We have to do this." Peter sniveled. Silent tears fell over Tony's cheeks. Peter leaned back but Tony caught the collar of his suit.  

Tony kept him tight in his hand. "I'm sorry, kid. I'm sorry I couldn't save you." he wept.

"It's okay, it's okay. You have to let me go." Peter reached for Tony's hand gave it one last squeeze and one last smile, his face full of tears. "You're gonna beat him, and you're gonna be okay. Now let me go." 

With one last sob, Tony let go and Peter fell. Tony whispered his last 'I love you' to Peter, but he didn't hear it anymore. Tony closed his eyes and woke up in a lake. He looked around, but Peter was gone. He felt the stone in his hand, but at the moment, he couldn't care. He screamed and cried until his voice was raw and there were no more tears to shed. 

 

* * *

 

 

When Tony came back, he didn't say anything. Everyone returned at the same time on the platform at the Avengers facility. 

"Did it work? Did we get them all?" Steve asked. The rest of the team answered him, but Tony didn't. He didn't want to move, because when he did, it would become real. 

"Tony?" Natasha looked worried. "Where's Peter?" 

Tony didn't answer. He just kept staring at the distance just like Peter had done on Vormir. 

"Tony?" Rhodey frowned. He put his hand on Tony's shoulder, but Tony shook it off. 

"He's gone." He told everyone, his voice still raw from the screaming, and rid of any emotion. "The soul stone required a scarifies. Like Gamora. Like Peter."

His team looked at him in shock. 

"Here's the stone." Tony walked to Bruce, gave it to him, and walked away. "We need to make sure this wasn't for nothing."

 

* * *

 

 

Tony didn't know if it had worked, but he hoped to God it did. He checked if Bruce was alright and helped him with his wounds. He heard Scott shout something, but never found out what because suddenly, everything exploded. 

 

* * *

 

 

Tony, Thor, and Steve were walking up towards Thanos. He was just sitting there, knowing that he had the upper hand. 

They weren't going to win this. All this had been for nothing. Peter had died for nothing. 

"Sam?" 

Tony quickly turned to Steve. He looked shocked and was speaking into his comm. Then, behind them, a portal opened. King T'Challa, Princess Shuri, and a guard that Tony didn't know walked out. 

_They were back!_

 

* * *

 

 

"Did we do it?" Tony asked Stephen Strange immediately. "Is this the right future?" 

"If I tell you now, it won't happen." He said. "And I'm sorry, Tony." 

 

* * *

 

 

Tony looked at Strange as he put up a finger. 

_One in fourteen million..._

Suddenly, he knew what to do. He knew why he was still alive. 

 

* * *

 

 

_"And I... am... Iron Man."_

 

* * *

 

"Pep," he whispered at her. She was stroking his hear with tears in her eyes. Tony reached for Peter's mask that he had kept on him since Vormir.

Pepper nodded in acknowledgment. "It's okay. You can rest now." 

 

* * *

 

 

When Pepper, Natasha, Steve, and Rhodey arrived at Midtown High School, it was chaos. Parents and children reunited. There were tears of joy and laughs everywhere, but not for the heroes. A few noticed them, but most were too busy. 

"Peter?!" Pepper was the first who heard May screaming. The others had offered to go for her instead, but she declined, asking if they would come with her instead. May wasn't an aunt to Peter, she was a mother, and although she didn't know how it would feel to lose a child, she did have Morgan. She couldn't even imagine what it would feel like to lose her. This had also been Tony's last request, and she needed to fulfill it. 

They finally set eyes on May. She was standing in the middle of the crowd, talking to Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones. Pepper recognized them from the photo's Peter had shown Tony and her. 

"Have you seen Peter anywhere?" Natasha could hear the panic in May's voice. 

Ned and Michelle shared a worried look. "No, he wasn't here when everyone disappeared. We don't know where he is." Ned told her. 

"May Parker?" Steve's voice got their attention. 

"Captain America?" Someone called in amazement. 

May didn't know Steve and Natasha any better than the rest of the people there, but she knew Pepper and Rhodey from Peter. 

"Pepper, Rhodey." she turned to them with wide eyes. "I- I saw what happened on the TV. I'm so sorry."

Pepper's eyes started to water again. "that's not why we're here." Her voice was just above a whisper. She, like everyone who knew Peter, loved the little kid. It wasn't as painful as Tony, but still painful. 

"Do... Do you know where Peter is?" May asked. Her breathing became uneven. 

Pepper shared a looked with the other heroes, unsure where to begin. 

"Peter... He didn't disappear after- after Thanos." she started. Peter's entire decathlon team and most of his classmates had come to listen. The other also noticed the heroes but were mostly amazed that the heroes were standing in front of them. 

"Wait, so what happened to him?" Ned asked her. 

"He has been living with Tony and me these last few years." even though there was a very big crowd, and they were in New York, Pepper's shaky voice carried all over the courtyard. Everyone was dead quiet. Nobody really knew what had happened, and everyone wanted to know. 

Silent tears fell across May's cheeks. 

"We came up with a plan, to get the stone's, and bring everyone back." Natasha's voice was barely a whisper. "Tony and Peter went to Vormir to get the soul stone, and they encountered something none of us had expected." 

May felt as if her throat was closing up with fear. 

"What happened to them?" MJ asked again. 

"Tony couldn't... He couldn't stop Peter." Pepper whispered. She reached in her bag and grabbed the neatly placed mask, took it out and gave it to May. "Tony came back with the stone, but without Peter." her voice hitched and couldn't say anything anymore. 

May carefully took the mask in her hands as the bystanders looked at it in shock. _That was Spider-man's mask!_ May almost dropped it because her hands were so shaky. 

 _"No..."_ a broken whisper escaped May's lips as her knees gave out and fell on the ground. Pepper crouched down and pulled her in a hug as May cried and screamed, just like Tony had done. 

Ned and MJ comforted each other as they cried for their best friend. Betty joined Ned and MJ and tried to comfort them. 

Nobody really knew what was going on, but two things were certain. One, Peter Parker was Spider-man. And two, he had died, trying to get everybody back. 

 

* * *

 

 

Midtown High School didn't mourn the death of Spider-man, they mourned the death of the brilliant student Peter Parker. 

Peter and Tony were buried at a beautiful lake house. All the Avengers ad heroes were there with their families along with Peter's friends and family. 

_Tony and Peter were looking at them from a distance. "We won." Peter grinned. "Everyone is alive!"_

_Tony grinned back and put an arm around his shoulder. "They'll be fine. We'll see them again soon..."_

As family and friends were reunited, they would always remember the two heroes that gave up everything to make it happen. They would always remember Tony Stark and Peter Parker.

_**And so will we...** _

 


End file.
